Kindy Ga'ten!
by KawaiiLilMiko
Summary: The Inu gangs in kindergarten! What kind of chaos will they bestow upon their poor teacher? What kind of adventures will they have? Read to find out!
1. Hi, Sango

Kindy-Ga'ten! ___ Chapter one, Day one in kindy-Ga'ten __  
  
Summary: The Inu gangs in kindergarten! What kind of chaos will they bestow upon their poor teacher? What kind of adventures will they have? Read to find out! ___ By: K. Clark ___  
  
"Kagome Higurashi, your next to Sango Taji." The ebony haired five-year-old skipped to the table and took her seat, smiling at the girl beside her.  
  
Kagome smoothed out her knee-length blue skirt and brushed some dirt off of her long-sleeved white button up shirt. She had a headband on and smiled sweetly at all the kids around her.  
  
Sango smiled back. Her own hair was tied in a low ponytail, she wore a short-sleeved purple shirt with purple jeans. "Hi Kagome.." she said in a whisper-like tone.  
  
After all the kids were seated in their places the teacher began speaking. "I want you all to draw a picture of what you enjoy doing. Then we will explain them to the rest of the class." She explained.  
  
"I need five kids to pass out supplies?" Mrs.Jones said, and instantly all hands shot up.  
  
"Sango, Kagome, Keira, Miroku, and Sierra." she called as the kids ran up to get the supplies they were to give out.  
  
"Sango, pass out a piece of paper to everyone. Kagome, pencils. Keira pass out the crayons, Miroku you get to pass out glue and Sierra you can pass out glitter." she said, handing each child the supplies.  
  
After every child hand a piece of paper, a pencil, A tub of crayons, glue and glitter they began. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
RC: How did ya' like it? Review and lemme' know so I can put the next chapter up!!!  
  
Written By: K. Clark, author of Demons Don't Love and Kaijuu shikon, unknown hanyou 


	2. Drawing Nuisance Miroku's an Idiot!

Kindy ga'ten

Chapter 2: Drawing

********************************

"Hey!" Kagome cried as glitter was sprinkled all over her paper. "Stopit!" she growled to the boy who'd done it.

"I'll tell!" "and ill rip your picture!" he warned smugly.

With a sigh she got back to drawing,

"Kagome?" Sango whispered, tapping her friends shoulder "like it?" she questioned, showing Kagome her picture "I LOVE it Sango!" Kagome cried, grinning.

"thanks. I like yours, too.." she murmured before they both began drawing again,.

???

"Miroku!" Mrs. Jones cried, snatching a tube of pink glitter from him. "Hey!" He had been busy sprinkling glitter all over his body, "Don't do that, baby.." she said, brushing some glitter from his raven hair.

With a sigh of sadness he turned to his paper and picked up a crayon.

???¿¿¿

"ow!" Kagome shrieked as three crayons hit her head

  
"That's It I'm tellin' on you!" she said, raising her hand high "No! Don't..!!" he begged,

Kagome almost felt sorry for him as she gazed at his face.

"Yes, Kagome?" Mrs. J questioned from across the room.

"Um..nothing.." she said, with another look at the boy's face.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"HEY!" Kagome cried out just as her red crayon was snatched out of her hand. "I was USING that!" she growled, staring at the boy for the third time.

"That is absolutely it I'm telling on you!" she said, ignoring his protests as she ran to the teacher and explained, pointing to the boy.

Mrs. J sighed "if he bothers you anymore let me know, Kagome." she said as Kagome went back to her seat only to receive "Tattle Tale." from the boy, 

"If you bother me once more I'm telling the teacher 'cause she said to!" Warned him angrily.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Okay, is everybody done?" Mrs. J asked the students

"NO!" Miroku screamed as Mrs. Jones walked over.

"Miroku Honey its been an hour and you haven't even started?" she said, staring at him.

"My hands are stucked together.." he told her meekly, trying to pull his hands apart.

Mrs. Jones took his wrists and tried to pry his hands away from each other and, as he'd said, they were stuck together.

She had him run hot water over them and after fifteen minutes they were pulled apart.

Miroku grinned sheepishly "Can I go last so I have time to do my picture?" he questioned

"Alright, Miroku but don't glue your hands together again.." she said as she went to the front of the room.

"Who wants to present?"

*****

R.C.: Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

This chapter might be a bit crappy, I had it almost finished and then my computer shut down so…yea…


	3. Presentations

Kindy Ga'ten,

***

Chapter three,

Presentations

***

Dragon-Tears: yup..I know that the chappies are short..I'll try to make them longer ^__^. Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

-hands dragon a cookie-

All my nice little reviewers get prizes…

**********

"Can I pwesent? CAN I PWESENT!??? HUH HUH!? CANI CANICANI!?" the kindergarteners all cried out, eagerly waving their hands.

With a small chuckle and a grin Mrs. Jones motioned for Kagome to share her picture "Kagome, you can present." she said, moving aside so Kagome could stand right up front.

"when you're done presenting put it on the board, okay?"

"Okay, um..this is my pi'shure" she said, holding it up over her head "It's of sta'berries. I love sta'berries! They are my favorite food in the world and their very, very yummy!" she said, grinning widely. "Oh-and dat's me over there, eating a small sta'berrie." she concluded, sticking it up on the black board and running back to her seat.

"Alright, Sango how about you go next?" she called. Sango glanced up and around her before slowly standing up and walking to the front. "Um..dis is my picture.." she said quietly, holding it up. "It's of my kitty cat, Kirara.." she explained uncertainly. "I love my kitty with all my heart, she is the sweetest, playfulest, cutest little kitten in the world!" sango insisted with a broad grin before she put hers next to kagome's and took a seat.

"Okay, Kouga." she called. 

Kouga snatched up his picture and ran to the front of the room.

"This is of me and kagome, all growned up wi' our tee Kids's." he said, smiling happily and proudly as he held up his picture for everyone to see just before putting his on the other side of Kagome's and running to his own seat.

"Naraku?" Naraku, smiling, walked up "This is of me, being pwesi-dent of da' who' whi' word!" he cackled, holding up his stick-person picture before he to put his on the board. 

"Okay, it's almost time for recess so we can only have about two more people…. How about Shelbie?" 

The little girl joyfully dashed up, bouncing up and down hyperly "'Tis my picture, 'tis of puppies 'cause I love puppy dogs. They are very sweet and cuddly and I love playin' wit' muh' Uncles puppies, Joe an' Tina." she said just before putting up her picture and going back to her seat, still smiling and bouncing.

"Good Job, Shelbie next to go…Inuyasha?" 

"no.." he replied, glaring "I no wan' go." he insisted

"Come on, now, Inuyasha.." she coaxed, smiling at him sweetly 

"No..I told ya' I no WANNA go!" he growled, crossing his arms " I no go.." he insisted, turning away from Mrs. Jones.

"Alright, Inuyasha…Annie? You wanna go?" Annie slowly walked up "This is a picture of me, swimming at the beach because I love the beach and I really like to swim." she said, putting her picture up and going to her seat.

"Okay, class I want everybody to line up, it's time for recess we'll present more when we get back. We have p.e." Mrs. Jones explained as the little kids rushed in line, all wanting to be first.

"I don' like P.E. but we gots'ta have it on the FIRST DAY." Kagome said to Sango.

"Yea, I really hated it last year in pwe-k." Sango agreed. "Sango, Kagome don't talk in line, alright, girls?" Mrs. Jones called.

"Okay, Sorry Mrs. Jones!" They chorused..

***************

R.C.:: P.E., that's where I add myself in ^__^, uuum..Review! Even one review will make me happy…


	4. PE

Kindy Ga'ten

???

Chapter four,

P.E….it really sucks, and hurts

***

Aka Bara: perhaps we will find out…he's very stubborn, ne? 

*hands Aka Bara a little Inuyasha plushy…*

Frozen Lightning: I is glad ya' like.. ^__^ I personally like it..sort of.. Because it's kind of hard to get writers block on this story.. And if I do then I'll give all the reviewers five cookies ^___^ 

*Gives Frozen Lightning Inu-chan plushy, too..*

Frozen Lightning: Glad ya' don't think it's crappy..The chapter really could have been better though..but if only my stupid computer hadn't shut off on me..oh well *sigh*

-gives Frozen Lightning Inuyasha pencil *running out of good items O__O I'll search the webby for good items..*-

Frozen lightning: Yup, another review ^__^ my loyal reviewer ^___^ Of course you can get a cookie 

-gives F.L. cookie-

Inuyashasgirl: Glad ya' like my story ^.^

*gives Inuyashasgirl Inuyasha poster.. -as said before: running out of *good* items*

D.K. Dracona: he is in it. He was the one annoying Kagome to death…and he's in chappy three ^__^ So happy you enjoy it..

*gives D.K Dracona an Inuyasha manga..*

***********

Kagome glared at the coach as she ran by, then sighed and groaned as she looked at Sango. "I HATE runnin'!" she wailed, jogging past Miroku.

"'Ea, me 'too!" she replied, catching up to her friend. "it No fun!" she declared. "HEY!" she yelled as she was shoved down by a girl running past. She jumped to her feet and ran after the girl, leaving Kagome to stand there with a pouty look on her face.

"SA'GO!" she screamed, crossing her arms. Sango screeched to a halt and gave Kagome a sheepish look "gomen-nasai, Kagome-chan!" she apologized, running back so she was beside her friend once more.

The two girls began jogging and soon reached the pull-up bars.

"Okay, Mrs. Jones' class in one line and Mrs. Linsin's class in another Line.." one of the coaches ordered.

They quickly obeyed, waiting for the rules. "We're going to have a contest between the classes. pull-ups. Kagome Higurashi and Linda Johnson are first." she ordered, glancing at the girls in the front of their lines.

The two kids grasped the bars in their hands before lifting their sneaker-clad feet from the ground. Kagome and Linda each clenched their eyes shut as they struggled to pull themselves up. 

Suddenly, Linda dropped unsuccessfully, Kagome tried a bit more but then let herself drop, also. Each female got back in line.

Sango walked to the bar, beaming, the little boy she was against was shaking crazily in a frightened way.

They each hooked their hands around the bar and instantly the boy wailed and ran off while sango managed to do two pull ups.

"Rita-Caroline and Inuyasha." was called. The girl and boy walked over, they grabbed the bar and pulled themselves up.

"nn.." Reda-Caroline muttered as she narrowed her dark blue eyes before managing a pull up, Inuyasha managing his second. Reda-Caroline glared slightly, but before finishing each one of them managed four.

The rest of the kids got no pull ups done, being to weak.

But, then it was time to line up and go back to class. "I'm almost done with my picture!" Miroku bragged, smiling proudly as he trailed along in the line sluggishly..

***********

R.C.: This one I think turned out pretty crappy, Reda-Caroline is me, R.C., Inuyasha's twin sis' in the ficcy.

Reviews=happy author=equals new chapters *more reviews quicker it goes up*=happy readers

*****************************************************************

Gomen-Nasai: "Very Sorry"

Chan: Just a lil' thing you'd add to the end of someone's name..a friends or little kids.


	5. Presentations part 2

****

Kindy Ga'ten

***

__

Chapter five, presentations part 2

*****************************************

inuyashafan65_:yuppers…_

Aka Bara_: ^___^ _

****

Frozen Lightning_: Uuum..chocolate chip? You can exchange it if you want for another kind ^___^_

dragons-tears: sure ^__^

SM together: I'll try Ta' make it longer ^.^

__

~Gives the reviewers a pizza and chocolate Milk~

****

The little kindergarteners waved to the coach as they stumbled inside the classroom, 

"Okay, kids, to your seats..let's continue our presentations.."

Hakaku stood up on his chair and waved his hand around "ME ME ME!!!" he pleaded, Ginta mirroring him.

"Okay, Hakaku why don't you come on up?" she asked "Can Ginta come wit' me ours go at'gether!" he exclaimed, and when he got his nod he dragged Ginta with him.

"These are of us serving Kouga.." they said simply before bowing and sitting again.

"Serving Kouga?" Mrs. Jones asked them, raising a brow

"Yea..he's paying us!" Ginta explained, smiling "Yup, two dollars a week!" Hakaku added

Mrs. J glanced over at Kouga then sighed and looked back at the group of kids "Sierra, Kina, and then Inuyasha." Inuyasha scowled but got ready to present. 

"Hi!" ^__^ Sierra greeted, holding her picture up high "This is of presents..'cause I love presents!!!" she explained "and that's all." she finished, as Kina walked up "My picture is of me an' inuyasha because I looooove Inuyasha!" she cried, grinning as she skipped to her seat, Everyone in the class giggled loudly as Miroku began saying "Inuyasha's gota' girl friiiiiiiiend Inuyasha's gota' girl friend!" Inuyasha scowled and quickly made some changes to his picture before walking up "This.." he began, glaring at Miroku "Is of Miroku…dead.." He grinned evilly at the monk who now looked afraid before going back to his seat. 

"Inuyasha…that's not exactly…appropriate.."

The other kids went before it was Miroku's turn.

"Miroku, you done yet?" Nodding, Miroku dashed to the front "YUP!"

He held up his picture "It's of **GIRLS**!" he explained, a perverted grin smothering his adorable little face.

There was a picture of two girls on the picture, about seventeen in it..

They were in bathing suits..rather skimpy..

Suddenly Sango tackled Miroku to the ground "YOU PER'ERT!" she growled, Mrs. Jones rushed over and lifted Sango away from him, holding her back. "Sango-whats wrong!?" she asked as Sango tried to strangle the monk.

"That's _ME_!" she cried, pointing at one of the girls..and, it was, infact obvious that it was sango in an older version."Miroku…" Mrs. Jones sighed, looking at the beaming pervert.

"whos _THAT _m'roku!?" sango demanded, pointing at the other girl in the picture.

"R.C. of course!" Miroku replied, smiling wider. (he's so dead. O__O))

"_WHAT!!!???" _Inuyasha growled, pouncing on Miroku as Sango had done.

"**_HEY! OW!" _**Miroku yelped, "Inuyasha-!"mrs. Jones pried The livid chibi away from Miroku. 

Miroku grabbed his picture and dashed back to his seat,

"Sango, Inuyasha just go sit at the back table for now.." Mrs. Jones ordered, setting the two down, As she walked by Miroku, Sango grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into it "OW!" he yelped as she let go and sat at the table.

Miroku glanced back at the two who glared at him "M-Mrs. Jones…C-Can I go to the Clinic..I don't feel so well.." he stammered, 

Mrs. Jones looked up "What's wrong?" she questioned, taking a clinic pass from her drawer "I..um…um..my stomach hurts.." he lied, trying to look sick.

"alright…." Mrs. Jones replied, filling the pass in and giving it to him. "Kagome, go with miroku, please." Mrs. Jones ordered, Kagome followed Miroku out the door, then glanced at him.

"They'll get over it…right?" Miroku asked.

'Uum..yea.."

"Im gonna' die…right?"

"Yup.."

****

__

R.C. Eh..dangit! 

*hands everyone who reviewed five cookies..chocolate chip*

Yuppers..that's right.. I..I GOT WRITERS BLOCK O___O

And..I have no idea what the next chappy will be about..

Poor Miroku .. Oh well..

How about letting the reviewers choose…

You can 'request' *FF.net doesn't allow 'voting' grr..* ^__^  


What shall I write about next?

Math, Lunch, maybe…reading..centers?

If you have any ideas…send 'em in!


	6. Eh heh heh

**__**

Eh..heh..heh

***

Eh..I've been forgetting

****

Heh..heh

Chapter one: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

****

Chapter two: nope..don't own Inuyasha

Chapter three: Still don't own it.

Chapter four: never have owned it, never will..

****

Chapter Five: What? Oh..yea..I don't own Inuyasha but I DO own R.C…and some other upcoming characters..and this story


	7. A random untitled crappy chappy

****

Kindy Ga'ten

Chapter..erm..7..6?

***

Ergh..writers block again.. Alright alls im saying to all reviewers..*if I want to finish this today..I need to use my time 'wisely'* THANKS FOR REVIEWING *gives everyone five cookies..chocolate*

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INUYASHA

Uum a random untitled crappy chappy  
~********************~********************~

'knock' 'knock'

Sango jumped up and pulled open the door, she brought her fist back to strike, thinking It was Miroku..

"AIIE! SANGO!" Kagome helped, blocking her face as Sango lowered the arm and apologized.

"M'ku's goin home but I don' know wha' his ba' pa' looks like…" Kagome explained as she skipped to her seat. "Alright.. who knows what it looks like?" Mrs. Jones asked, looking around the room.. Nobody had a hand raised but she quickly called on Inuyasha, remembering that they had been in Mr. Johnson's pre-k class last year and had become good friends, he must know.

"Inuyasha, please take Miroku's items to him.." frowning, Inuyasha blinked but obediently stood up, leaving his paper which had plans to kill miroku, grabbed a backpack that had batman on it, he frowned and left the classroom

***

"now what could Miroku have in here…" Inuyasha murmured, he clicked the back pack open and grinned, inside was filled with power puff girl dolls and barney things. He laughed at this and took a bag of barney and power puff girl mini-figures out, laughing a bit again as he entered the office.

The woman at the front desk sighed and waved a hand towards the assistant principals office "Go on in, Inuyasha.." the assistant principle stuck her head out the door and frowned disapprovingly "Inuyasha? Didn't we agree that I wouldn't see you in my office this year?" she asked him. Inuyasha shrugged "I'm jus' bringin' miroku his crap.." Inuyasha explained, he walked around into the clinic and thrust Miroku's back pack at him. "Oh… and THESE fell out.." he handed Miroku the bag and Miroku scowled "Inu_YASHA_!!!" he groaned, embarrassed. Inuyasha blinked at the muffled 'heyo Inuyas'a!" he heard and waved as he noticed his sibling. "Hey, R.C.- erm..what happen? Why're you here?" he questioned as he crept towards her "I don' feel good.. I'm gonna' go home

"oh..okay, well, I gotsta' go now..bye R.C.!" he called as Miroku, who had begun to turn blue from holding his breath sighed in relief.. He was sure Inuyasha would have told R.C. about the picture.

"Oh and Miroku drew a perverted picture of you!" INuyasha added…

  
"WHAAAAAT!" and then..the sound of chairs being thrown to the ground, a lot of crashes and some screams..

Then all was silent.


	8. Lunch Time!

****

Kindy Ga'ten

Chapter…8

Disclaimer: I NO OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!

__

Lunch Time!!

*****

My chappies will probably be getting better, as I've been going into my brother's kindergarten class and reading with them for the last thirty mins. Of their day..yes.. Kindergarteners are hyper ^__^

*****

"Hey wheres evey' one goin!" Inuyasha demanded as he entered the classroom, finding his classmates lined up.

"Get In line, Inuyasha we're going to lunch." Mrs. Jones ordered, "yea only guess what? I usually eat lunch at home," he tried to explain upon being shuffled into the line as Mrs. Jones smiled at him and opened the door, having the little kids follow her.

Kagome blinked curiously at the fifth graders walking by, she yelped as suddenly she slammed into Sierra.

"OW! MRS. JOOONES!" She wailed, having fallen forward and scraping her knees up. She suddenly began to wail loudly, furiously wiping at her knees.

"Sierra, what happened?" Mrs. Jones gasped, lifting Sierra to her feet and inspecting her.

"Kagome pushed me!" she cried, Mrs. Jones looked up at Kagome "Kagome, did you push Sierra?" she asked "NO! I jus' suddenly banged into her!" she insisted, eyes slightly widening.

Mrs. Jones gave her a suspicious look "Well, Kagome you really should have been paying attention..Sierra..are you alright or do you need to go to the clinic?" she asked the child, who, in response shrugged and said "I'm fine.." nodding, Mrs. Jones explained to the kids what to do and led them through the lunch line.

"EUGH!" Sango shrieked, staring at her choices of food.

"Sango!" Mrs. Jones scolded, walking over to her "What is it?" she asked Sango pointed, "I hate ravioli, I hate potatoes and I hate cheeseburgers.." Sango whined crossing her arms and glaring obstinately.

"well, Sango you can get a salad or a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.." Mrs. Jones reminded

This caused Sango to Beam and begin jumping up and down "PB&J PB&J!!!" she yelled, clapping her hands as she tried to grab the food choice,

Placing it on Sango's tray she helped her to get her other items "Now, Sango do you want a cookie, a little cup of ice cream or do you want a little piece of cake?" she asked, motioning towards each little bit of desert.

Sango grasped the large chocolate-chip cookie and then ran to the tables, she put her feet on the chair beside her for Kagome, who was last in line.

"HEY! No saving SE-EATS!" Sierra said, putting her tray in front of the seat and putting her hands on her hips.

"Yuh-huh!" Sango shot back

"NO! Because for one thing you gotsta' have a good reason!" she snapped, grinning now

"I gots a bunch of 'em! Numba' 1: I don't wanna sit next to a girl who chews with her mouth wide open! 2: I don't want to see your ugly face it'll make me lose my appetite! 

Three- You're fat and ugly and you will bother me!" 

Sango spat,

Sierra glared and chose a seat farther away, tears welling up in her eyes as Kagome skipped next to Sango,

"Mmm! Chocolate-chip cookies!" she said, grinning and digging into her food.

Sango nodded in agreement and quickly stuck her foot on the other seat as Kouga tried to steal the spot.

"NO!" she said, glaring at Kouga and scaring him off

"Hakaku! Ginta! Ge'er!" he ordered, running behind his body guards who shook their heads.

"NO WAY! SHE SCARY!" they yelped, dragging Kouga to a different spot.

"Whos that seat for?" Kagome asked Sango looking up from her cookie.

"Inuyasha."

"Why!? He's mean and rude and he tried to ruin my picture!!!" Kagome wailed in shock, dropping the desert.

"Yea but he's my friend! And trust me, just get to know him and you will really like him!" Sango promised, nodding.

She waved at Inuyasha, jumping up to a standing position on her seat "INUYASHA! INUYASHA! OVER HEEEEERE!" she shrieked, now jumping up and down and waving both hands wildly.

A woman working in the cafeteria snatched Sango up in her arms and turned her around so she was staring right at the little girl who looked puzzled.

"You can't act like that! You need to sit down and eat, you can chat quietly with your neighbor but you can't yell across the room like that! If you don't behave then you'll have to eat alone or go to the office!" the woman threatened, sitting Sango down in her seat.

Sango scowled as the woman walked away, sticking her tounge out.

Inuyasha blinked as he set his tray down, plopping down next to Sango. 

"Hey, Inuyasha!" She greeted, suddenly she got silent and pointed.. "Hey.."

"Yea?"

"Do you want your cake?" she asked

"um..you can have half.." he offered, then glanced at Kagome "Want the other half.."  
  
Kagome, surprised hesitated then nodded with a smile as he broke the cake in two and handed each girl a piece.

"Did anybody see 'Ukatari' last night?" Kagome asked suddenly, Sango and Inuyasha both nodded and gave her a 'duh who in their right mind would miss it!?' type of look. "that was sooo funny!" she giggled

"Yea..remember what happened?" Inuyasha asked "Near the end?" he added

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled "Yup=THIS!" with that she slammed her cake into inuyasha';s face.

Inuyasha scooped ravioli in both hands and tossed it towards the end, hitting Kouga and Sierra.

Hailie smacked Hakaku with her ice cream, who got Kouga and Ginta with some ravioli.

And the food fight began,

"YUCK!" Chloie yelped as a cup of ice cream was dumped onto her head.

"HA-HA!" Naraku taunted "I AM THE KING!" he declared, hitting four of the girls with his mashed potatoes.

"NUH UH! I AM!" Inuyasha growled jumping on Naraku and rubbing ravioli all in his face.

Cafeteria workers ran about, grabbing the children and scolding them then wiping them clean and hustling them into line, declaring that their lunch time was over.

Kagome frowned as the cafeteria woman finished wiping the food off of her and ordered her into line.

None of the teachers were happy, that was a fact as they led their pupils back to class.

"That behavior is NOT ACCEPTABLE!" one of the teachers was booming at the little kids.

Mrs. Jones remained deathly silent as she led her students back to class,

"Go straight to your seats and put your heads down, anyone caught talking is going to be sent out to another room!" she ordered sternly.

The kindergartners all obeyed without hesitation and pondered silently on what would happen.

"Now, you can't behave like that in the cafeteria!..anyways, it's time to go home..everybody gather your things..this week, is going to be short..starting next week school is going to be it's normal length, two extra hours.." Mrs. Jones said and then allowed them to gather their stuff and leave.

The students all received their items and dashed out the door,

"SORI!" Inuyasha yelped as he jumped into a girl, about fifteen years old's, arms.

"Hey, great to see you, too Inuyasha!" the girl, Sori, laughed.

The boy beside her rolled his eyes as R.C. smiled and swayed back and forth cutely.

Kikyo strolled over and smiled widely, "Hi, Sesshoumaru, Hi, Sori." she greeted , smoothing out her outfit.

"Hello, Kikyo!" Sori replied.

Everybody just thought that Kikyo and Inuyasha made the CUTEST couple, sure Kikyo was obsessed with Inuyasha but he really didn't like her at all.

"Okay, lez go now.." Inuyasha said, trying to drag Sori along.

"Bye now kikyo.." he added, waving

"um..Sori's coming with us today, Inuyasha," Sori explained, causing Kikyo to grin like crazy.

Inuyasha, not wanting to be smothered by kikyo, quickly said "Then can Sango and Kagome come, too!????"

"who?" Sori asked

Inuyasha gestured towards the two "sango…and Kagome.."

"Well, I'm sure their mother's are going to take them.." Sori objected

"No, their walking.."

"well..alright then..but then we'll have kikyo share your seat!!"  
she cooed as Inuyasha stared at her as if she were some kind of physco..

"um..no..I'll share a seat with R.C.…" he said, nodding rapidly

Kikyo who had been jumping for joy now glared but followed the gang.

"BYE KIKYO!" Kouga yelled, waving and blushing before darting off.

"EWWWWW!" Kikyo wailed..

*******  
  
R.C.: review..yup, school days over but the story sure isn't!

I know everyone is extremely OOC but their ONLY in kindergarten.. And Sori is Sesshoumaru's bff, has been sense pre-k in the story.. And he has a rather large crush on her. 

Ukatari: Bet your all wondering what this is, huh? Nothing, actually..a made up cartoon show.. That I just thought up randomly..kk?

Aight..

Ja'ne!


	9. Answering reviewer ppls and explaining

__

Kindy Ga'ten

Answering the reviwers

***

lol! Miroku is even perverted when he was young! lol! loved your story so far! and o i had a question, is Inuyasha a demon? just wondering! lol  
~Fish:

Yuppers ^__^

No, they are all human or else Inuyasha would have killed the teacher and kikyo already.

Lol!!

***

^-^ AW! Sesshoumaru has a widdle cwush!

Yup!

We won't be seeing to much of Sesshy and Sori..

By the way: Sesshy & Sori are sixteen*sori* and seventeen *sesshy* in the ficcy, yes everyone is pretty OOC,

But, because sango appears so, like brave and everything and extremely non cautious and such I made her semi-shy and a bit more cautious and such towards things..

Miroku-chan is still his perverted self but you won't see him go around groping the girls in the class and such..oh, and don't worry he didn't get killed *he barely made it..lol j.k.*

Naraku, will, he wants to be the president..lol..he wants to own the world in this lil' ficcy..

And kouga, well..he had a crush on kagome in the beginning, then starts liking kikyo..

Inuyasha is just a bit of a pest who likes annoying people..and such

Kikyo is obsessed with 'inu-chan'

Uuum..yea

Over and out!

~R.C.~

Oh..and I'll keep trying to make chappies longer, so far 'lunch time' was the longest, yet still short..which sucks..


End file.
